harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
In the section 'Death', discussing how Dumbledore could have taken the 'Draught of the Living Dead', it quotes from the book, 'His arms and legs were in such a position that Harry thought he could have been sleeping.'. Yet in my copy of HPB (Bloomsbury Hardcover), the line reads, 'but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping.'. Same in US Scholastic editions I have both the US hardcover and paperback editions both of which read "...but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping." Morfin Gaunt Wasn't sure if there was a specific reason Morfin didn't have a death entry, added it to the chart. HPguru 14:17, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Wrong Mistake It says that on pae 342 in the American version, there is no quation marks in the second sentence of the first paragraph. I just checked my copy and I have a quation mark. I think it should either be removed, or say that this was corrected in later issues, as I got mine in 2007.--Bella Goth 19:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Bella Goth Another Mistake? I've been looking for this everywhere, but can't find it. I seem to remember Harry thinking that the Half-Blood Prince's book was his father's, but realizing that it was not because his father did not attend school during the dates listed in the book. However, didn't Snape attend Hogwarts at the same time as James Potter? So...shouldn't the book have had dates at least similar to when his father attended? Can anyone clear this up for me? Thanks. 17:48, 20 July 2009 17:48, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Snape may have inherited his mother´s book.--Rodolphus 17:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Not a bad suggestion, but I've never heard this explained. Does anyone have any sources on this? 18:02, 20 July 2009 It´s just speculation.--Rodolphus 18:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :It could also be that he bought the book used. It's mentioned a few times that less-affluent wizards (i.e. Tom Riddle, the Weasleys) had to purchase supplies second-hand. - Nick O'Demus 18:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) It's not speculation. Hermoine specifically states that the book used to be Eillen Prince's. Jayden Matthews 14:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Another Error Could it be counted as an error that, in the first chapter, Fudge tells the Muggle Prime Minister that "You're taking it better then your predessecor, he tried to throw me out the window." However, if the book is set in 1996, than that Prime Minister's predessor would have been Margaret Thatcher, a woman. --Parodist 03:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Both Prime Ministers are presumably fictional characters. I don't think JKR would've inserted the actual Prime Minister in 1996, John Major, into her book, as it could be seen as disrespectful, or making a political statement of some sort. Also, the Prime Minister in the book logically couldn't have been John Major, as John Major and Cornelius Fudge both entered office in 1990, meaning that Fudge couldn't have met Major's predecessor. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Mistakes There are loads of mistakes from the film to the book. I noticed two in spinner's end. 1. A kid or two runs past the entry next to snape's house when on the book it say's the street is deserted except for a fox 2: Wormtail opens the door and in the book he is trying to listen in through the door --[[User:Bongo2009|'Bongo2009']] [[User_talk:Bongo2009|'Talk']] 13:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) There not really mistakes, just differences. Things change all the time when books are translated onto the big screen. Jayden Matthews 14:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Mistake Mistake. The mistake of "When Dumbledore meets Tom ... room." could be explained by Dumbledore creating one. He is after all a very powerful wizard. 11:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) My reviews Its kinda one of the best movies but it was good! Trikster87, 15:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Raising wands I'm making a banner with screencaps of the scene where everyone raises their wands just after Dumbledore was killed. Is their a quote in the book that I could use to put on the banner? --TheBook 22:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The behind the scenes says that the film version marks the first time Draco rides the Hogwarts Express. He was present in the first film too. Mistake Mistake: In the chapter Phlegm: Hermione says "Its not fair... he (Sirius) was''' her (Tonks)' cousin" When actually he was his uncle. And Tonks is the daughter of Andromeda Tonks who was '''Sirius's' Cousin Sorry, but you made yourself a mistake. The daughter of a cousin is a second cousin. So Sirius is also a second cousin to Nymphadora and not an uncle. Harry granger 16:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) US Edition Mistakes: Fixed? Were the mistakes from the US version ever fixed in later releases? --Bettafishrule2579 01:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) In chapter 7 - Slug Club of the Half-Blood Prince how does Draco Malfoy hex Harry with the Petrifis Totalus while Harry is invisible under his cloak. According to legend the cloak repels all spells? 21:16, August 23, 2012 (UTC)dannydoc The Half-Blood Prince name On the topic Behind the scenes there is this text: "Snape is revealed to be the Half-Blood Prince. This marks the second time someone at Hogwarts is revealed to be a wizard under a different name. The first was Tom Riddle when he was revealed to be Voldemort in Chamber of Secrets." I suggest to insert in the text that the name "Half-Blood Prince" seems to be a play with words where this name means: 1) a "prince" that is half-blood or; 2) the actual half-blood Prince since Severus Snape was son of Eileen PRINCE and he was also a half-blood wizard. Andre G. Dias (talk) 20:20, January 26, 2014 (Brazil)